Karen's Proceedings
by KillerRack
Summary: Karen is pregnant with Lyle's child, but she doesn't want him to know as he's taking her for all she's worth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters blablabla...this story was written with the help of Deborah as well, and it is also posted on her website . I know, I know I like the Karen pregnant...and I write about it a lot. I'm sorry. Lol.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Karen lay on her bed, listening to the pounding of the rain on her bedroom windows. The only light in the room came from the lamp on her bedside table and the light from the bathroom. This couldn't be happening to her. Tomorrow her divorce proceedings from Lyle would begin. However this was not the cause of her dismay.  
She heard the clicking of the timer she had set several minutes before. Immediately she was reminded of the time when she had done this with Jack. She wished he could be with her now to help calm her and reassure her everything would be fine. He was busy on tour with J. Lo. which was a dream come true for him and Karen didn't want to destroy that. She wanted her poodle to be happy. She hadn't been able to tell him she was taking the test earlier when they had talked on the phone because he had sounded so happy. Just being on the stage did that to him.  
The never ceasing clicking went on, and with every annoying click Karen felt more and more distressed. What would she tell Lyle? It was his after all.  
"Ding."  
Karen jumped. The timer had just gone off. In a matter of seconds she'd find out. She hoped that the results would be the same as the last time she had taken the test.  
Tediously she got up off her bed. She pulled her black silky robe tighter around her neck, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, rolling her head around several times. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, ready to find out. She took one step and then another and finally found herself in front of her vanity where she had left the test. She picked it up carefully and saw the blue line almost immediately. She could hardly breath. She collapsed on the cushy vanity chair and laid her head on the vanity, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She was pregnant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Since there was never a signed prenuptial agreement, we will begin dividing properties."  
"What!" Karen cried, snapping out of her boredom. The lawyer looked up from his paper work and eyed Karen. "I signed the prenup a week before the wedding!"  
"I didn't. Sorry love." Lyle looked over and shrugged, an innocent look playing on his face. Karen had the notion to smack him across the face, but she contained herself.  
"Shall we carry on?" The lawyer asked, looking from Lyle to Karen.  
"Yes, I'd like to see what this S.O.B. is trying to take from me." Karen growled.  
"Alright. The amount of $2,000 shall be paid to Lyle Finster for his traveling puppet show. The amount of $89,000 will be paid to Lyle Finster for the vehicle purchased during the marriage. The Park Avenue Penthouse shall now belong to Lyle, and payments from Karen Finster shall pay for the Penthouse."  
"What?" Karen's voice was hardly a whisper. "That's not fair! I worked very hard for my money and I'm not going to give it to marry for money sleaze bag over here. This is not over. We're taking this to court. I signed the damn prenup and I'm not giving him anything." Karen said defiantly.  
"One more thing." The lawyer seemed unfazed by her bold speech.  
"What?" Karen barked, turning to face him.  
"Is there anything else that we need to know about."  
Karen's stomach dropped. "Like what?" She tried not to let on.  
"Anything bought with his money, children, anything that connects you to him."  
Karen didn't respond at first. She thought for a moment. Would it be illegal to not tell them she was pregnant? Oh, what had she gotten herself into?  
"No." She shook her head.  
The court date Karen had insisted upon was set and now she needed to find council to represent her case. She was fairly sure she could win, the penthouse was technically all hers. It would be rather impossible for Lyle to take it. But what about the baby? What if he found out about it?  
She needed a drink. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Grace had just hung up the phone with her divorce attorney. Everything seemed to be going rather well. Leo wasn't asking for hardly anything, but she would have to move out. Maybe she could live with Will again.  
As she sat thinking of the places she could move to the door to her office flung open and in walked a rather dazed, teary eyed Karen. Grace tilted her head and gazed at the helpless looking woman. "Karen, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Lyle. That bastard." Karen cursed. She lowered herself into her office chair, setting her purse on the ground beside her. She felt the hot tears welling in her eyes and she crossed her arms on her desk, resting her head on them.  
"Oh, honey, what happened?" Grace got up off the stool she was sitting on and went to Karen. She kneeled down next to her and ran a hand through Karen's dark silky hair.  
Karen turned her head so she was looking at Grace. "He wants to take everything." She whispered through tears.  
"Didn't you sign that prenup."  
"Oh, don't get me started with that. The twit had the nerve to not sign it!" Karen screamed and then buried her face into her arms, crying more uncontrollably.  
"Sweetie that's awful." Grace wrapped her arms around Karen's middle and leaned in, kissing her arm. "I'm here." She whispered into Karen's shirt.  
Karen turned, wrapping her arms around Grace, latching on to her.

"Jack, she won't talk to anybody."  
"Should I come home?"

"Karen?" Karen had been lying with her back to the door. She was tired and a bit out of it from crying for so long. Her face had to be puffy, her eyes swollen; she didn't want to see what she looked like at the present moment. But when she heard the voice from the door she slowly turned and looked. Hoping it was who she thought it was. "Kare."  
"Jackie." She whispered, holding out her arms for him. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. After several moments they parted. Jack looked into Karen's eyes. "There's something you don't know." She said after a moment of silence.  
"If it's about Lyle, that bastard, I know. Grace told me on the phone."  
"No," Karen turned away for a second. Preparing for what came next. Jack looked questionably at her. "Jack, I'm pregnant."  
"What?" Jack thought he had heard her wrong.  
"I'm pregnant." She looked down, tears welling in her eyes. But before Jack could say anything she looked up, "Jack, not a word to anyone! I haven't told the lawyers or Lyle. They don't need to know."  
"Karen, that's wrong. What if Lyle finds out later?"  
"Honey, I know. But I don't want Lyle to have anything to do with it."  
"How are you going to hide it?"  
"I don't know, but that's the least of my worries. Jackie, he wants to take everything! He's a gold digger. Devil, I should have seen it coming." Karen was hysterical.  
"Calm down."

"How can I? He wants me out of my own home!"

"Do you have your legal council set up?"

"Yes, I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Don't worry Kare, I'll be there in court to support you all the way" holding her hands to comfort her. Suddenly a question popped into Jacks head. "You are actually having the baby aren't you Karen?" Jack had never thought of Karen as a mother, she was just his money source.

"Well I never really thought about abortion at all, I just assumed I was going to have it, which is weird as I never really thought I would have children."

"Great! We can raise him/her up together, if it's a girl teach her how to kiss guys, if its a boy, teach him how to kiss guys, give them fashion advice, dress them up and..."

"Hold on a second Mary, before you go dressing up my kid you need to help me make sure Lyle doesn't get one bit of the Manns!"

"Ok sorry, well first of all we need to get you cleaned up for the baby, and then think about court."

"What?" Karen looked up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
All sorts of different pill bottles lay on top of the counter. There were nearly a hundred at least that Karen and Jack had found. She picked the nearest one up and examined it. "Jackie, I can't do this. It's like throwing away my own children."  
"Karen..." Jack looked at her sternly. "Twenty-eight days, need I say more."  
"Oh, alright." Karen frowned at him and then unscrewed the pill bottle for the last time. She poured its contents into the toilet and then tossed the empty bottle into the trashcan. "I hope you're happy." She sneered as she opened the next one, repeating the same process as before. "The next few weeks sure are going to be hell for me." She said under her breath, reaching for the next one.  
"I'll be here, Kare. I know it's going to be tough, but we'll get through it." Jack smiled, and watched on.  
  
They fell asleep together after a movie, Jack staying up a bit later to watch as Karen slept. She was so peaceful, so beautiful.  
  
Withdrawal and morning sickness. Karen sat in front of the toilet, vomiting whatever was in her system, which couldn't be that much since she hadn't really eaten anything for dinner the night before. She'd been too upset about the divorce and Jack had come home. She couldn't think straight; every time she thought the vomiting was over it came back. First a pang in her stomach and then she'd fall forward, puking in the toilet. After another long round, she sat back on her knees and brushed wet hair from her face. The motion caused her to go into another bout of vomiting.

Jack, upon hearing her distressed cries coming from the bathroom, awoke. He blinked several times, remembering where he was and why. Fully awake he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door and found Karen sitting with her head over the toilet. He scrunched up his face, disgusted by others puke. But he had promised he'd be there for her, so he went through all her drawers and found a hair thing. Quickly he went to her and pulled her hair out of her face and put it in the ponytail holder. He felt her forehead. She was burning. He suddenly felt scared. She was really sick. "It's going to be okay, Karen." Jack whispered, trying to reassure himself as well as her. He quickly ran from the bathroom and out into the hallway. "Rosario!" He called. "Rosario!"

"What?" He heard her monotoned Spanish voice call as she rounded the corner.

"Call 911, we need to get Karen to the Emergency room." Jack cried. For a second Rosario just stood there, trying to understand what Jack was saying. "Go!" Jack screamed. Rosario nodded and turned, running for the nearest phone. Jack immediately went back to Karen; he sat down beside her. He'd never seen her in so much pain before.

For a brief second Karen turned her head and looked at him. Her weariness was clearly evident in her eyes. She looked tired, worn out, like she wanted to go back to bed, but suddenly she jerked forward and started vomiting again.

All Jack could do was sit there and rub her back, waiting impatiently for the paramedics to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Karen had fallen asleep after the doctor's had examined her. She was tired from vomiting all morning and could use the rest. Jack, however, was fully awake and could hardly sit still in the seat next to the bed. He had her hand clasped tightly in his and he wouldn't go anywhere. He hadn't left her side since the paramedics had arrived back at the Penthouse.  
  
The door to Karen's hospital room opened and in walked a very beautiful blonde. She had on a doctor's jacket and the folder holding all of Karen's medical records. She smiled at Jack and sat down on the other side of Karen.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angel Donovan. I deliver babies here at the hospital and monitor woman through their pregnancies." She introduced herself to Jack, who was taken aback by her beauty. He was surprised that a woman as pretty as she would be a doctor. She smiled at him. "I heard from the doctors that she was pregnant and was going to need some special looking out for, so I came to talk to her."  
  
"Yes, sorry, I'm Jack McFarland. I'm her friend." He smiled back at her.  
  
"Oh, well is the father coming?" Dr. Donovan asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't know she's pregnant. They're divorcing." Jack said, his gaze going back to Karen's beautiful face, watching her as she slept.  
  
"Oh, I see." There was a pause; Angel was a bit surprised that this man who was so committed to this woman wasn't even her husband.  
  
"Hey, Kare," Jack sat up and whispered, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, a faint smile apparent on her face. "Hey beautiful, Dr. Donovan's here to talk to you." He said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just going to slip out for a second and call Grace, make up an excuse for your absence." Jack knew Karen hadn't told her yet and he didn't want to be the one to tell her.  
  
Karen nodded and then looked over at Dr. Donovan. She realized Dr. Donovan was a woman. "You can call me Angel." She said, shaking her blonde hair from her eyes after Jack had left. Karen found her rather attractive and felt very unattractive lying on the hospital bed. "Well, it appears you are pregnant. Do you have any idea how far along you are?" Angel asked, getting right down to the questions. She opened up the folder she was holding and readied her pin.  
  
"How," Karen's voice was still sleepy sounding, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "How would I know?"  
  
"Well, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse ending with penetration?" Angel asked so maturely.  
  
Karen bit her lip to keep from laughing, having never had to answer a question like that before. "Um, well," Karen thought about it for a minute. The last time she had had sex was with Lyle the night before the wedding. "A month ago." She responded.  
  
"Alright, date of your last menstrual cycle?"  
  
"Also a month ago."  
  
"Did you skip?" Angel looked up.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think anything of it." Karen sighed. "It was this second time I skipped that got me worried."  
  
"Reasonable, do you smoke?"  
  
"Quit, a couple of years ago." Karen smiled.  
  
"Do you drink?"  
  
"Yes." Karen felt ashamed, for the first time, of that answer.  
  
"How often?" She had to pry, didn't she? Karen frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure. I would say quite often."  
  
"Have you had an alcoholic beverage other then wine since the conception of your child?"  
  
Karen had never thought of it as her child. It sounded weird. "Yes, I didn't know." Karen realized that her child could be in danger because of her drinking. She felt horrible.  
  
"Do you take any medication, doctor prescribed or other wise?"  
  
"Yes, but Jack and I rid the Penthouse of pills."  
  
"Well, we'll have to take several tests later on in your pregnancy to make sure the embryo is unharmed by the alcohol and anything else you were taking." Angel felt slightly scared, but she had seen worse off mothers give birth to healthy babies. So she knew there was hope that the baby would be just fine. "Anyway, on with the questions. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Um, yesterday morning I had a muffin."  
  
"That's it?" Angel looked at her. She nodded yes. "Well, Karen you know you need to eat more than that. You need to supply the fetus with food. From now on you need to eat a healthy meal at least three to four times a day."  
  
Karen groaned.

* * *

"Hey, Jack." Grace's cheerful voice rang over the line. "Do you know where Karen is?"  
  
"Yeah, she's here with me. That's why I called."  
  
"Oh, is she alright?" Grace asked.  
  
"Um, well she's not feeling up to bar right now, you know with the divorce and all. Anyway she asked me to ask you if she could take a few weeks off, you know to deal with the case and what not."  
  
"Of course." Grace sounded worried. "I'll have to come see her sometime. I know she's been awfully down lately."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should wait awhile though, she is kind of sick."  
  
"Oh, right, of course. Maybe in a few days. Well tell her to call me when she can. I hope she feels better soon."  
  
"Me too," Jack sighed.

* * *

"Can you give me any painkillers? Please, I need them. I already have a headache." Karen was pleading with Angel.  
  
"I can give you some but you have to use them wisely. They'll be a bit watered down because to strong a dose can harm the baby, which means no overdosing on them."  
  
"Psh." Karen didn't like being ordered around.  
  
"I'm serious." Angel held a bottle in her hands, twisting it back and fourth in front of Karen.  
  
"Oh, alright, I promise I'll only use them when necessary." Karen rolled her eyes and reached out for them.  
  
"Two for the morning sickness and one for any other ache you might have. That's it. Understood?" Karen nodded her head. "I'm also going to give you some pregnancy supplements, I think you will find quite useful." She handed another bottle to Karen. "I know you're going to have some rough times ahead of you, especially after just dropping everything you've been taking and drinking, but I believe you can make it. Okay? Now, are you ready to go home?"  
  
Karen nodded yes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Hey, Karen, how are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked, walking towards her bed with a tray full of breakfast in his hands.  
  
"Not hungry." Karen glared at him. She didn't feel like eating after throwing up the food she'd had the night before.  
  
Jack ignored her and set on the edge of the bed. "Sit up," He instructed her. She knew he'd force her to somehow, so this morning she spared him the effort and set up.  
  
"I'm not eating." Karen growled.  
  
"Alright, but that poor little baby down there might be a little hungry." Jack bent down, talking towards her stomach in his daddy voice. Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She caved in, to tired to fight with him all morning, as they had been ever since the whole morning sickness thing had begun. Jack beamed, glad that he didn't have to fight. He hated forcing Karen to do things she didn't want to do, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
Karen let him feed her. He spooned some oatmeal into her mouth and she processed it for awhile, stalling before he shoved another spoonful into her mouth. "Will wants to come by later, he just called. He has some financial stuff to go over with you."  
  
"Great." Karen rolled her eyes. She really didn't want company, not the way she looked or the way she felt.  
  
"We don't have to tell him, you know."  
  
"I think he deserves to know."  
  
"Before Grace!"  
  
"Well, you do have a point." Karen nodded. "Water." Jack held the glass to her lips and she drank.  
  
"But I suppose you're right, I mean he does deal with all your legal stuff, so shouldn't he know." Jack asked, setting the cup back down.  
  
"Do I have to tell them?" Karen whined knowing not telling them wouldn't be an option.

* * *

Will came later that night. He was just going to stop in to reassure Karen that most of her finances were secure and couldn't be tampered with by Lyle. When Will arrived, Jack opened the door and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, Jack. How's Karen?" Will asked, stepping in as Jack stepped aside and shut the door to the penthouse.  
  
"Oh, she's doing better."  
  
"Is she really sick?" Will asked, turning to face Jack, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yes." Jack gave him a side-glance. "She's in the study." Will nodded and went there. When he walked in he found Karen sitting in a chair, sipping a glass of red wine. Wine wasn't her usual preference for a drink, but he dismissed that.  
  
"Hello, Karen." Will smiled and sat across from her.  
  
"What have you come to talk about? Is it bad?" She asked, picking at her nightgown. She hadn't felt like changing, so she'd just done her hair and make-up.  
  
"No, actually most of the things Lyle is asking for are untouchable."  
  
"Oh." Karen felt a wave a relief hit her.  
  
"But, he's still liable to get a large chunk of money from you." Will cautioned, tossing a folder in front of Karen.  
  
"Well, money or not, as long as he doesn't take the penthouse and several other things he was asking for, I think we'll be okay." Karen put on her glasses and opened the folder, shifting through several legal documents from Stan, her deceased ex-husband. He'd basically provided everything for her, and made it solid enough to where even if she did marry again her new spouse should have no meddlings in any of her finances, with or without a prenup. "This looks pretty good, are you going to use this in court?" Karen asked, looking up.  
  
"I planned on it." Will nodded. He studied her face. She looked tired and worn down. Her manner wasn't the same. There was something different about her. Now usually Will would never have cared, or asked, but something drove him to. "Karen, are you okay?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes. Will, I'm fine." She nodded, trying to make it believable.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself?" Will pressed on, knowing there was something.  
  
"Ok, listen Will." Karen became serious. "I didn't want you to know yet, nor Grace, so mouth shut."  
  
"Alright, I won't tell her. What is it?"  
  
"Will, I'm pregnant." Karen said as plainly as possible.  
  
"You're pregnant? With Lyle's child I suppose?"  
  
"Why yes, honey. How'd you guess?" Karen was acting sarcastic, as usual.  
  
"Well are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"He's the father."  
  
"He could take it away from me!" Karen screamed. There was an awkward silence. Karen had just admitted what she had been afraid of from the day she found out. She knew how easily it would be for Lyle to get custody, and she couldn't let that happen. In truth, she had feelings for her unborn child, which grew every day. She wouldn't let on to anyone though, being her stubborn self.  
  
"I'd better go." Will, feeling rather awkward, grabbed the folder up, and turned to leave. "I won't tell anyone." He added before leaving, sealing his pact with her, knowing the baby could possibly be taken from her and not wanting that to happen, even if it was illegal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Jack was lying on Karen's bed while she readied herself for bed. He was flipping through random TV shows, not really interested by any of them. Karen finally came in and lay down beside him. He flipped off the TV and turned to face her. She smiled at him, a smile he had almost forgotten because she had been so down lately. Their faces were almost touching and Jack automatically leaned forward and captured Karen's lips with his. They kissed for several minutes, breaking only to take a breath.

Karen hadn't realized how much she had missed human contact. It'd been several months since her last encounter with a man. She savored Jack's lips on hers, his tongue that slipped into her mouth. She'd almost forgotten it was Jack she was in bed with, and knew she couldn't get far with him. She had to stop it before she got too turned on.

"Jackie?" Karen asked, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, Kare." Jack breathed, looking deeply into her eyes.

Karen smiled. "To bad you're gay." She gave him a seductive smile just as the phone rang. She slowly sat up and reached for the phone that was on her bedside table. "Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey, Karen. I hope I didn't wake you up." It was Grace.

"No, you didn't." Karen smiled, remembering the last time she'd seen Grace. Grace had been so kind to her, staying with her and comforting her. She wished she'd been a bit nicer to her.

"Well I was just wondering when you were planning on coming back to work. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm starting to miss your snide remarks about my wardrobe." Grace laughed and it was contagious. Karen started laughing too. "In fact, I almost wore sweatpants today!"

"Oh, honey, you really do miss me." They laughed again.

"Oh, before I forget, how are you doing. Jack told me you were sick, what's wrong?" Grace asked sincerely.

"I just had the flu." Karen lied, intending on telling her the truth when she saw her next.

"That's awful. Take your time getting back here then. I don't want to catch it!" Grace laughed.

"I will."

"Speaking of will, Will told me the court date is set for one week from today. I plan on being there."

"Well thank you." Karen smiled; glad to know she'd have a lot of moral support.

"No problem. Well I'd better let you go. You need to get some rest if you're going to get better."

"Right, lots of rest for the preg...I mean sick person." Karen caught herself.

"What was that?" Grace had heard it.

"Nothing. You're right, I need sleep. Night, Gracie." Karen quickly hung up the phone.

Jack smiled at her. "Nice going."

"Why thank you." Karen grinned and flung a pillow in his direction.

* * *

It was 12:06 at Grace Adler Design's. Grace was immersed in a mess of fabric and hardly noticed when Karen came in. Karen sneaked over to her desk and sat down, as she normally did and picked up a magazine, flipping through it. Grace finally looked up and noticed Karen sitting there.

"Karen!" Grace stood up, started to walk towards Karen, but then tripped and fell right on her face. Karen suppressed her laughter and quickly got up to see if Grace was okay.

"Grace, are you alright?" She bent down next to her just as Grace rolled over. Grace put a hand on her throbbing nose and right cheekbone, the places she had landed hardest on.

"I think my nose is bleeding." Grace's voice was nasally. Karen placed her hand on Grace's wrist and slowly pried it from her face. She saw the blood on Grace's hand and then saw it begin to drop towards the floor from her nose. She quickly pulled Grace up into a sitting position and grabbed some tissues from her desk, pressing them to Grace's nose. Grace's eyes began filling with tears, and her vision became blurry.

"Its okay, Grace. You're going to be fine." Karen set down beside her, handing her tissues when she needed them, and waited until the blood stopped. When it did, Karen placed her fingers on Grace's chin and examined her face. A spot on her right cheek looked like it could bruise within a few days. "Oh, honey."

"Does it look bad?" Grace frowned.

"No, it could be worse." Karen nodded.

"Owe, that hurt." Grace laughed, knowing how funny that must have been. "I guess I fell for you." At that they both laughed.

"I guess you did." Karen, still holding on to Grace's chin, leaned in and kissed her. It was short and sweet and to the point. Karen set down next to Grace and took her hands in hers. "Honey, there's something I need to tell you, and I feel horrible because I've been lying to you."

"Lying about what?" Grace looked confused, but had a feeling that what came next had something to do with Karen's slip up on the phone the other night.

"Gracie, I'm pregnant." Karen looked into Grace's eyes, and smiled. It was the first time she'd delivered the line with a smile.

Grace's eyes got big. "Karen! I can't believe... I mean you...pregnant! Wow, that's wonderful." Grace, very happy for her friend, reached forward and they embraced. "Who's the father?"

"Lyle, silly. But don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Grace asked, confused.

"I don't want him to know about it. You know what he could do. I don't have the cleanest record either." Karen looked down, fussing with her button up blouse.

"Oh." Grace realized Karen really wanted this child, and after what Lyle did to her, Grace wasn't sure about him anymore. If the whole divorce hadn't happened the way it did, Grace probably would have persuaded Karen to tell him. Maybe he'd tell her to never bother him again, but now...now Lyle seemed like the greedy man who would take the child from Karen, and Grace knew she'd be devastated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The court was swarming with people. Everyone who was someone had decided to attend the messy socialite divorce. It seemed the talk of the town, and everyone was anxious to hear the ruling. Karen was a mess. A complete mess. Just when it had seemed she was doing so well, Karen had dropped back down into a sad little depression. She wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Jack sat outside, waiting impatiently for her. If it hadn't of been a public place he would have charged in after her.

Suddenly a flash of red in the crowd caused Jack to look up. Excitedly he flung his arms around, calling out to Grace. Grace saw him and stopped in her tracks. She quickly turned and walked towards him. "Hey, Jack." She smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Karen's hiding in the bathroom." Jack looked flustered.

"She's what? She's supposed to be in court." Grace cried.

"I know, she said she had to go to the bathroom and when she didn't come back I knew she'd locked herself in. Anyway, you're a girl. Go get her." Jack cried. Grace nodded and went into the bathroom. She stopped, hit by the silence of the bathroom verses the noisy hall she had just come from. It was dimly lit, very expensive looking, as most courthouse bathrooms were suppose to look. Grace stepped in, her heels clicking on the marble floors, the sound echoing through the bathroom.

"Karen?" She asked, searching from stall to stall, until she saw those very familiar Chanel sling backs Karen was so fond of. "Karen." Grace stated, waiting for a response. "Come on, sweetie. They're all going to be waiting for you." After another long pause she tried again. "What's wrong, Kare?" Grace leaned up against the door. She could hear Karen's uneven breathing coming from the bathroom. Suddenly she heard her vomit. "Karen!" Grace turned, trying to push against the door.

"Go away!" A raspy voice called from within the stall. She heard Karen fall against the door, and then slide down to the floor.

"No, Karen. I told Jack I'd come get you. And I'm not leaving until you come with me." Grace said definitely, also siding down the bathroom stall door, after giving up trying to push it open. They sat in silence for a rather long time. Both determined to not leave.

Karen felt sick. She'd thought the whole withdrawal along with morning sickness had passed, but she had guessed wrong. Finally she broke, feeling a bit Closter phobic and knowing she couldn't run from this court date forever. "Okay." Karen reached up and unlocked the stall. She pulled herself up and opened the door. Grace fell backwards, bumping into Karen. "Oh, Lord. You're always falling for me aren't you?" Karen reached down and helped Grace up. She felt a bit light headed and after Grace was up, Karen leaned against the sink countertop, trying to still her swirling head.

Grace came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, honey." Karen turned around in her arms and smiled at her. "I just got a little light headed."

"You don't sound too good. Are you going to be able to make it through court?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Grace I'll be fine." Karen nodded.

Just then a bathroom stall opened and out walked Lorraine Finster, Karen's deceased husband's lover and her soon to be ex-husband's daughter. She was dressed businesslike and had an expressionless look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Karen gasped, almost falling backwards.

"I'm here to see how all this ends." Lorraine said in her Britishy way. With that she left.

* * *

Karen was also eager to see how all of it would end. She sat between her divorce lawyer and Will, who was there to speak on her financial behalf. She couldn't look over at Lyle. It would make her so mad to just see him. She saw Lorraine, however, seated behind him, messing with her suit top.

Karen pried her eyes from Lorraine and watched as Lyle's divorce attorney tried to defend his point. Every now and then Karen's attorney would stand up and object, and the judge, a rather stout black woman, would almost always side with him, not swayed by Lyle's attorney. Finally Will got up and testified to the Judge, explaining how Karen was financially stable and that Stanley Walker had left her with money that couldn't be touched, except by her. Finally the judge called for further persons who would like to sway her. Karen's attorney surprised her by calling Lorraine Finster to the stand.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Karen asked Will queasily. The courtroom seemed a whirl to her because she felt so out of it.

"Just listen." Will whispered to her. So he was in on this surprise calling of Lorraine too. She knew she should have gotten the other lawyer.

Karen focused in for the first time and listened to what Lorraine was saying.

"Nothing should be given to my Daddy. He's really horrible. He was only with Karen for her money, it was obvious. I suppose I should have warned her in the beginning, but I knew she wouldn't have listened to me. Not after Daddy shunned me!"

"Bloody hell! Lorraine, you're my daughter!" Lyle jumped up out of his seat.

"Attorney Smith!" The judge called out to Lyle's lawyer. "Please contain your client."

Lyle's attorney turned to him and whispered in his ear. Lyle got a defeated look on his face and sat back crossing his arms.

Karen was in a state of shock. Lorraine was on her side!

"Alright, carry on." The judge nodded at Karen's attorney. Lorraine went on to explain why her father shouldn't get anything and then was dismissed to go sit back down. This time she went and sat behind Karen, next to Jack who hugged her.

"I think I've heard enough. I'm going to call a recess and when I come back we'll get down to my decision." She exited with everyone standing and after the door closed everyone sat back down, or turned to their neighbor to start discussing what they thought should happen. Karen turned to Lorraine and watched as Jack talked to her. Finally she caught her eye and Lorraine went up to her.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Because I screwed your bloody ex-deceased husband and I feel I owe you. Plus I heard you in the bathroom, I know you're not doing so well. I called Will and asked him if I could help." Lorraine said modestly, not wanting any praise for her doings. "And as you know, Daddy isn't very nice. You saw how he threw me out that night you wanted to surprise me, which I think was in good taste. I deserved it."

"Well thank you, Lorraine." Karen smiled.

Just then the officer overlooking the court called out, "All rise for the..." And with those words Karen's heart skipped a beat. She'd forgotten about what could possibly happen. She felt Will's hand on her wrist. He squeezed it in reassurance.

The judge was seated, as was the rest of the court, and then she began. "Karen Finster is to pay the amount of $5,000 to Lyle Finster..."That was it. Karen was so happy. She'd still get her mansion, her money, it was all still in tact. She overjoyed when the Judge said, "Court is adjourned." The judge slapped her gravel onto her desk and got up.

"Well that's not bad." Will turned to her after the Judge had left and hugged Karen.

"No, it's not." Karen smiled and then turned to her divorce attorney. "Thank you." She said as they hugged.

"Well the Judge owed me one." He winked and was on his way.

Then Karen found herself face to face with Lyle. He was red, absolutely red. She laughed at him and it took some strong willpower on his behalf to hold in his rage at her...

Is anyone going to review? :(


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Lyle was bound and determined to find something that would get her. He'd never lost. Ever, and this shouldn't and wouldn't be an exception. He was going to get the biggest dirt on Ms. Karen Delaney St. Croix-Popeil Walker Finster.  
  
"Hello, Matthew." Lyle breathed into the phone. "I have a job for you." Lyle smiled into the phone.

* * *

"Come on, Kare. We're going to be late!" Jack cried from the bathroom door.  
  
Karen sat at her vanity, mascara wand in hand, attempting to connect the mascara to her eyelashes. It wasn't an easy job, especially with Jack jumping around in the background, screaming at her to hurry up. "Hang on a second will you." Karen squinted one eye closed and brought the wand to her eyelash. Very carefully she opened and closed her eye until the mascara was applied perfectly.  
  
Jack watched quietly from the doorway. He saw her beauty, and despite his sexuality, he seemed drawn to her. He had seen her in her ups and in her downs, and it never ceased to amaze him that no matter how awful she felt, or how unfeeling she looked, she was beautiful. Even hunched over the toilet in the morning, make-up-less, she still looked stunning.  
  
Karen caught his staring eye in her mirror and smiled at him. "Whatcha thinking, McFarland."  
  
"I'm thinking," He said as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her chest, whispering in her ear, "about how beautiful you are." Karen was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly she felt his tongue in her ear and she jumped, but then laughed.  
  
"Oh, honey." Karen giggled. She quickly put the wand back into the mascara tube and sat it down. She put her hands on Jack's cheeks, turning so that their lips met. Jack was in bliss, enjoying the attention she gave him. Finally Karen pulled away, opening her eyes and staring with a minx like grin at Jack. "Now, I have to reapply." She dropped her hands from his face and turned, picking up her lipstick. She opened it and watched Jack out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, hurry Kare. I can't wait much longer to see the baby." Jack smiled, jumping up and down. "We're going to see the baby! We're going to see the baby!" He sang out. By the looks of it, Jack seemed more excited than Karen about seeing the child for the first time. But that could be far from the truth. Karen was overly excited. It had just been such a long time since she had showed such an emotion, that she was afraid she'd forgotten how. And Jack seemed to be carrying her excitement.  
  
After Karen made sure her lipstick was flawless she re-capped it and set it down. She stood up and looked at Jack. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

Angel was more than happy to see Karen again. She noted that since their last meeting, Karen had made a lot of progress. She seemed sober and a bit surer about the whole baby thing. After taking the necessary tests to make sure the baby was healthy, Angel had Karen lay back on the check up table and pull up her shirt. Jack stood beside her, and of course Will and Grace had come. They wouldn't have missed this for the world. They stood next to Jack, watching as Angel placed a cold gel onto Karen's stomach. She shivered as it touched her, but soon she was used to it. Angel explained what she was doing as she did it, and soon had a clear view of the fetus. Everyone looked at it, not sure what to make out of the black and white screen.  
  
"Here's the head." Angel pointed out and suddenly they all saw it.  
  
Karen, after studying her child, stole a look at Jack. He was grinning like a mad man at the screen. Karen wanted to reach up and stroke his face, kiss him, but she held back, knowing that would be awkward. She also noticed Grace was looking on with fascination. She knew Grace had wanted a baby and this would definitely be a learning experience for her. Will, despite almost never having cared for Karen in his entire life, also looked enthralled by this experience.  
  
"Have we decided if we want to know the sex?" Angel looked at Karen, who quickly brought her attention back to the baby.  
  
"Oh, um, I think I want to wait to find out." Karen was intrigued by not knowing the sex of her child. She wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Jack groaned. "Aw, Kare. I was all excited about finding out if it was a girl or boy." He sounded disappointed, and Karen knew it would drive him insane to not know.  
  
She just grinned at him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gang, someone was listening outside.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Is that her boyfriend or something?" Matthew asked, standing in the doorway of Lyle's dark office.  
  
"No, he's her friend. Why what'd you see them doing? They make out all the time." Lyle rolled his eyes and sat up, bringing his legs off his desk and placing them back on the ground, motioning for Matthew to sit.  
  
Matthew sat in the chair. "Oh." He glanced around. "Is this really your office?"  
  
"No, it's my brother's. He's out to lunch or something. Anyway on with the news you have." Lyle was impatient. Matthew had sounded like he'd gotten something big, and Lyle could almost taste his victory.  
  
"Well I followed her and her friends to the hospital."  
  
"The hospital, really." Lyle pondered this.  
  
"Yes, and guess what I found out."  
  
"What?" Lyle leaned forward.  
  
"She's going to have a baby." Lyle just stared at him, as if the news had gone in one ear and out the other. "And I did some research, well more like eavesdropping, to find out it's yours."

* * *

Karen was lying in bed, really annoyed, and looking for a fight. Jack, who was beside her, was carefully avoiding her. He seemed the expert on her new mood swings now, but sometimes being the expert wasn't enough.  
  
"Damn it, Jack." He heard Karen cry.  
  
"What?" He quickly looked at her, afraid of what he had done wrong.  
  
"You're touching me." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Before replying he assessed his situation and realized his hand had subconsciously come to rest on her thigh. He quickly removed it and crossed his arms over his chest, attention still on the TV in front of them.  
  
"No, Jackie, please don't ignore me." Jack looked over, suddenly aware that Karen's mood had yet again changed. He saw her sad pouty face and just wanted to hug her to him, but was afraid to do so. Quick mood swings meant more quick mood swings.  
  
"I'm not, Kare." Jack looked at her. She rolled over and pulled herself on top of him. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Jackie, I want you." She leaned in and kissed him before he realized what she was doing. She deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue into his mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and stood up. "Why do you have to be gay?" She yelled.  
  
"Because, I am?" Jack was curious as to what had gotten into her. Today was slightly different from the rest, as she had never tried to turn him on before. Quickly Karen stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Jack looked at the closed door, not sure what to do. He was rather confused as to what had gotten into her.  
  
He sat up and shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They had been having a lazy day in bed until all this had happened. He could tell it was going to be another long day with Karen. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked lightly and pressed his ear up against the door. He could hear her crying in the bathroom. She never let him see her cry. Ever. It was like she didn't want him to know it happened. But it bugged him a lot because he wanted to be able to hold her when she broke down, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Karen, please let me in." Jack begged, leaning against the door and looking up at the ceiling. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. It was open. In her haste to get inside she'd forgotten to lock it. He went in quietly. Karen looked up when she realized he had gotten in.  
  
"Get out." She screamed, throwing whatever she could at him.  
  
"No, Karen. I'm not leaving you." Jack ran to her, throwing his arms around her and holding her down as she kicked at him.  
  
She calmed down a little later and wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders, crying into his shirt. After a while she stopped crying completely and just held on to Jack. He heard her laughter, and looked down, slightly confused. "God, these stupid emotions."  
  
"Are you okay, Karen?" Jack asked, pulling her back to study her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little turned on at the moment, and it doesn't help to have a gay man around." She joked, playing with his shirt.  
  
"Aw, Kare. If only I could find you the perfect man." Jack smiled as they leaned in and kissed.  
  
"Hey, Jackie, speaking of the perfect men," Karen smiled at him, "How would you like to stay at the Manns and help out with the baby. I mean, you practically already live here."  
  
"You, mean like when it's born?"  
  
"Yeah." Karen smiled at him. He looked at her, then looked to the closet door where he saw most of his clothes spread out on the floor, or on hangers. Karen was right, he did already practically live there. But he'd need some room. He couldn't just share a bedroom with her if he was going to live there permanently. He would have to have men in his life too. "You can have your own room." Karen said, almost as if she was reading his mind.  
  
"You mean it?" Jack looked happily at her.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm moving in with Karen!" He bounced up and down, rather excited. "Oh, by the way, Kare," He sat still for a moment and looked at her, "I accept your invitation to live here." With that he smiled and began bouncing up and down again, announcing to the world he was going to live with her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Lyle quickly got on the case, determined to get his child. He knew it would be easy.There was so much on Karen. Easily he could declare her an unfit mother.  
  
But just for a moment Lyle felt horrible. He doubted he could be a better father, but he did want his revenge.  
  
What, exactly would he do with the child? He wondered as he sat looking through papers that would be used to aid him in court. Oh, well. It didn't really matter, just as long as he got it. He could hire a nanny. Yes a nanny.  
  
Buried back in his paper work he realized there would have to be some sort of test to make sure the baby was his. He knew Karen, and he knew she would lie about the father, but lying about the father would be quit impossible with medical testing. He smiled. There would hardly be a defense for her.  
  
Next was contacting her lawyer. He laughed to himself and then picked up the phone.

* * *

Karen picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, turning the page of a magazine.  
  
"Hello, Karen. This is your lawyer, Max Jennings."  
  
Karen let the magazine flip closed and then tossed it to the ground beside her bed. "Oh, Max." The last time he had called was to inform her that she had a meeting with Lyle to begin their proceedings. Her relationship with him was suppose to end after her divorce proceedings went through. She hadn't expected to hear from him ever again. But here he was calling her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to inform you that Lyle Finster has requested another meeting to discuss your child."  
  
Karen's grasp on the phone loosened and she almost dropped it until she realized she had to respond. "My what? My child! How the hell did he find out."  
  
"I don't know, Karen." Max sighed. "It's a loosing battle as well. I'm afraid he has too much on you."  
  
"I'm going to loose my child to that bastard!" Karen gasped, fighting back tears. Jack, upon hearing her screaming at someone came in from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong, Kare?" Jack cried.  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to do?" Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Show up at the meeting. That's all I can tell you. Maybe you can work something out. He can't keep the baby from you, you're its mother." Max tried to comfort her.  
  
Karen had no more strength to yell so she just nodded and whispered, "Ok," and then hung up. She rolled over and began sobbing uncontrollably into the pillows on her bed.  
  
"Kare, what's wrong?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.  
  
Karen turned her head and looked at him. Her fingers gripping into the pillows, her eyes weary and teary, her lips tight. "He found out." She whispered looking almost drunkenly at Jack.  
  
"What? But how?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. The bastard knows everything." Karen cried and then fell back into the pillows, crying more uncontrollably. Jack just held on to her.

* * *

There was no use in hiding her stomach. It hadn't completely swelled, but was close enough to require a whole new wardrobe. She wasn't happy. She hadn't been since the phone call. Instead of her happy mood swings, where she'd laugh after she cried, she'd just keep crying, latched on to Jack. No matter how hard he tried to cheer her up, she still wouldn't smile for him, or laugh.  
  
Jack escorted her to the meeting. He couldn't stand leaving her by herself with the bastard.  
  
The meeting began. Lyle's lawyer talked mainly to Karen's lawyer, while Karen avoided eye contact with Lyle. She hated, resented, and wanted to kill him. Why was he doing this to her? He could care less about the child. Maybe if she did kill him. It wouldn't be her; it'd be through someone else. Yeah, she could hire someone to hire a hit man, so it was never traced back to her.  
  
"Karen," A voice interrupted her deadly thoughts.  
  
"What?" She sat up and looked around. Her lawyer was trying to address her.  
  
"You've sobered up, have you not?"  
  
"Yes, I have. The minute I found out I was pregnant I never touched another bottle." Karen said honestly.  
  
"See, so she does have the capability to stop. She's not so much an alcoholic that she can't take care of a child." She let her lawyers words fade out once again. She could care less. She could care less about her whole life.

TBC..thanks for the review. Keep reviewing. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Karen found herself in court, yet again, but this time she wasn't scared. She wasn't unafraid either, she just choose to remain unalert, uncaring. She listened with deaf ears as Lyle's lawyer pranced around the courtroom; saying things about her that she knew would only hurt her defense.  
  
Max, her lawyer, soon got up and began presenting their side. His argument, as he had discussed with her earlier, was that she could easily stop whatever it was she was doing wrong. She wasn't endangering her child's life anymore, and wanted the best for it.  
  
The judge listened. It was a hard case. However, the newly ex Ms. Finster had not told Mr. Finster when they were divorcing that she was pregnant; that in itself was fabrication and needed to be addressed. The judge also knew that there were reasons for Ms. Finster to have withheld that information. Reasons such as this court case. She knew Ms. Finster had not wanted Mr. Finster to have anything to do with their child. But Ms. Finster was also unstable. She had a job, but her background did not look good.  
  
It had been proven that the child Karen was carrying was in fact Lyle's. They had gone to get tested, on separate days of course. While Lyle had been there, Angel had come in to see him. They were old friends, having met at several gatherings around town.  
  
"Hello, Lyle." Angel didn't smile at him. She was outraged by what he was trying to do to Karen. "You know, you really shouldn't do this."  
  
"Angel, I'm only doing it because I think it's what's best for the baby." Lyle had pleaded, not wanting to have this conversation with her.  
  
"It's not good for the baby. Karen is a complete mess because of you. And it's not healthy for her to be under stress right now. Being over forty and pregnant already brings about risks, but adding this unneeded stress, Jesus Lyle, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
He didn't respond. He couldn't. But it had been to late in the proceedings to take everything back.

* * *

Karen was suddenly pulled back to the case as she heard the officer call for everyone to stand. She looked around and noticed Lorraine wasn't there. Where could she be? And why did it even matter. What could she possibly do?  
  
Recess. Karen turned around and found Grace starring at her. She hadn't seen Grace in ages, having been too down to go to work. Grace gave her a smile and held out her arms. Karen walked to her and they hugged.  
  
"Are you alright?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think." Karen felt a tear trickling down her cheek. Grace immediately wiped it away.  
  
"Oh, Karen, don't cry. Come on, you're strong. And no matter what happens, you and I both know you'll make a better parent then Lyle ever could." Grace tried, and saw a slight smile spread across Karen's face. Jack, who had been chatting with Will noticed Karen smiling, and was happy that she had just smiled. Maybe Grace should come over more.  
  
Before any of them were ready the judge returned with the verdict. Ever one rose and watched as she sat down. Everyone followed after her example and Karen was now alert and listening.  
  
"Not everyday do I have such odd cases, such as this one." The judge began. "I, being a mother, know how afraid you, Ms. Karen Finster, must have been to confront Lyle Finster about being pregnant, especially knowing that he would try for custody. However that does not excuse you from not telling him. That should have been discussed during your divorce proceedings. Lyle Finster and his lawyer, nonetheless, have also presented a very good case against you. You have a track record. Drinking, stealing, working with your mother to aid in her con-arting. It seems you're unstable. As much as I would like to award you with this child, I have a feeling it will be better taken care of by Lyle Finster. Therefore I am awarding full custody, with the exception of a watched meeting every month, or whenever wanted by Lyle, to Lionel Finster."  
  
"What?" Karen looked up. The beginning of the judge's spiel had sounded promising. What happened? And what about Lyle's track record, or did he not have one. The dirty bastard always had a cover-up. Damn.  
  
"Court is adjourned."  
  
Karen sat still, not sure what to feel. She didn't want to cry; she didn't want to do anything. She saw Lyle out of the corner of eye and he looked almost apologetic, like he wanted to take it all back. She hated him.  
  
Grace, Jack, and Will were immediately at her side, saying things to her. She couldn't comprehend anything. Before she knew it she was back at the Penthouse in her bed. Will had tried to talk, he'd even come in and gotten into bed with her. He stroked her hair, not sure what else to do.  
  
Jack had tried next. He'd gotten Karen to talk, well if you counted her telling him to get the hell out, talking.  
  
Grace was last. She came in quietly and went to the side of the bed, Karen was facing, and squatted down so they were looking face to face. "Hey, sweetie." Grace whispered, as she stroked Karen's hair, and let her hand slide down her arm, grasping her hand.  
  
"Why does he want the baby?" Karen whimpered and Grace shook her head, realizing she had gotten the most out of Karen so far.  
  
"I don't know, Kare. I'm not sure he knows what he wants. I watched him the entire time and he looked unsure of the whole thing. Karen, he kept looking over at you. He looked so sad."  
  
"Then why did he do it? Why." Tears were streaming down her face again, and Grace crawled onto the other side of the bed, unable to answer. She wrapped her arms around Karen's middle and pulled her to her. Karen snuggled in deeper to Grace's embrace. Something was different about Grace. Karen felt she could be open with her. Maybe she'd needed another woman instead of Jack. She didn't know, but her thoughts began to blur as she drifted off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Karen woke up and found herself face to face with Grace. In the night she must have turned over and now she watched as Grace slept.  
  
Grace, upon sensing she was being watched in her early morning unalertness, opened her eyes and found Karen's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring at her. She smiled sleepily at her and brought her hand up to her face, lightly dragging a finger down her cheek.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous." Grace whispered, still groggy.  
  
"Morning, Gracie." Karen seemed happy, for some reason.  
  
"You feeling better?" Grace asked, letting her hand drop to her side.  
  
"Well, honey, it's amazing what a night's sleep can do." Karen sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to give it away. I know everyone thinks I'm going to be a horrible mother but..."  
  
"No, Karen. That's where you're wrong. Do you have any idea how many times you've showed me how good of a mother you would be?" Karen shook her head 'no'. "Sweetie, the way you and Will care for Jack, the way you helped me when I had a nose bleed, just the little things you do for me, without so much a thought. Karen, you're going to be a great mother!"  
  
"I'm not going to be given the chance to prove that, though. Gracie, he's taking my baby and it hurts. I wish I had aborted it when I had the chance."  
  
"NO, don't you dare say that!" Grace snapped suddenly sitting up. "I would give anything just to bring a child into this world, even if I knew I'd never see it again. Kare, they're giving you the chance to see it. I'm sure Lyle isn't going to completely not let you see it. He looked so guilty, Karen. Something's going to change. Don't worry. Just hold on."  
  
"I can't." Karen sunk into a greater depression that day, which basically carried on through the rest of her pregnancy. It was hard to get her to eat, or to talk. She only carried on true conversations with Grace, who had had a point that day. It seemed that Lyle could possibly break, but as matters stood, nothing had been done to break him. Everyone was worried about her and the baby's health. She was undergoing so much.

* * *

Lyle, on the other hand, sulked about in his own New York apartment, knowing the baby could come soon. Lorraine was coming home from her three-month stay on a small train of islands Lyle had bought years ago. He hadn't told her what he had done to Karen yet, and somehow he knew she wouldn't be very happy with him.  
  
He heard the door being unlocked and in walked Lorraine. She set her suitcases down and noticed Lyle standing there. "Daddy!" She went to him and hugged him. But she noticed something about him. He seemed guilty about something he had done. She knew this look; she was used to it. He'd always seemed guilty long ago when he was cheating on her own mum. "What have you done?" She asked.  
  
He sighed and turned his head, dragging her towards the couch and sitting her down. "Love, I found out Karen was pregnant."  
  
"She is, that's wonderful." Lorraine was happy for her, but then realized something was wrong. "Daddy, what did you do?"  
  
"Lo, I got full custody of the child." Lyle looked down, almost ashamed now.  
  
"You, what? Daddy! That's horrible. Take it back." Lorraine snapped.  
  
"I can't. I mean...I just...Lorraine." He looked at her with a pained expression.  
  
"Daddy, I'm not helping you with this. I'll smuggle the baby back to her, I swear." Lorraine was mad. She got up. "Daddy, reverse it!"  
  
"I need to think. All right. Can I have $500?" He stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"For what?" Lorraine looked at him questionably.  
  
"I told you I want to think." He thrust his hand out again. She rolled her eyes and handed him the money.

* * *

Karen lay on her bed, strictly prohibited from doing anything else by her doctor. Her stomach was bulging, her face was make-up-less and for once she could care less. She was in comfortable pajamas, nothing expensive, and her hair was loosely pulled into a ponytail. She had let it grow since she had found out she was pregnant. To sum up, she felt horrible.  
  
Everyone was there. It seemed they always were and had practically been since her last court date. Grace was on her left, Jack on her right, Will next to Grace.  
  
Nine months were up. It was coming at anytime on any day. Karen hardly talked anymore. She didn't want the baby to leave her because it could quite possibly be the closest she'd ever get to it. She was past crying though. She'd cried so much in the last three months that it seemed her eyes could no longer produce tears.  
  
Grace was worried about her. She watched her out the corner of her eye. They had been watching a TV show, but no one was really paying attention, except maybe Jack, who had found the host quite attractive.  
  
Anyway, Grace moved her hand over so it touched Karen's and took her hand in her own. She saw a faint smile appear on Karen's lips. That was good enough for Grace.  
  
Suddenly Karen cried out and winced, squeezing Grace's hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Grace asked, sitting up. Jack and Will sat up too and looked at Karen.  
  
"I think it's coming." Karen gritted her teeth.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Lyle waved a hundred at a girl who looked like she needed some and took her to a near by hotel. The owner knew him and gave him a room without one word spoken between them. Lyle took the girl to his the room and locked the door. He turned and pressed into her, kissing her aggressively and backing her into the bed.

* * *

Another round of contractions, more painful then the ones before, which were getting closer together. Every once in awhile a doctor or nurse would check Karen to see how far dilated she was. It was getting closer to labor time.

* * *

The girl removed the belt from Lyle's fancy dress pants and began unzipping them. She was eager to get him over with, knowing he would pay well. She got to his member, and placed it in her mouth. Lyle moaned, but deep down inside, something was wrong.

* * *

It was coming. Karen grabbed onto Grace's hand rather tightly and Jack's shirt. "Come on, Karen, push." The doctor's urged her, and so did Grace, Jack, and Will. Karen had insisted they all be there. None of them minded. They were intrigued by this event.   
  
Several minutes later and something went wrong. Karen's grasp on Grace's hand loosened and she fell back into the pillow. Her hand became untangled from Jack's shirt and fell next to her.   
  
"We're loosing her." A doctor cried.   
  
"We need to get the baby out, first." Another doctor cried.   
  
"Alright, Karen we need you to push, one more time." The nurse's quickly pushed Grace and Jack away and coaxed Karen to hang on. The baby finally came out and the cord was quickly cut. "It's a boy," A nurse cried. The baby was wrapped in a cloth and quickly rushed out. Another nurse grabbed the threesome and pulled them out into the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're going to need room. Karen seems to be slipping away." The nurse quickly shut the door and joined the rest of the nurses and doctors in Karen's room.  
  
A silence spread through them. Not sure what to say or do. Will grabbed Grace's and Jack's hands after a few moments and led them to where they had taken the baby. They watched as some nurse's tended to it. Washing it, and clothing it.  
  
Tears formed in the corner of Will's eyes, just thinking about what it would be like without Karen.   
  
A tear slipped down Jack's face. He couldn't loose his best friend!  
  
Grace was balling, and Jack turned to her, taking her in his arms. "Shh." His own voice was shaky.

* * *

The girl finished Lyle off and suddenly he realized what he had to do! Quickly he pushed her off.  
  
"Sorry, love. I'm just not in the mood tonight." He shrugged, putting back on his pants. He threw the $500 down on the bed, put back on his shoes, and left the room.   
  
He arrived at the Penthouse several minutes later. He knocked on the door and Rosario answered. "What do you want, you pig?"  
  
"Rosie, I need to find Karen."  
  
"She's at the hospital. She went into labor. Happy?" With that Rosario slammed the door in his face.  
  
He had to get there.

TBC...please review :( lol


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lyle went to the waiting room and saw a stunned Will sitting on the couch.

"What happened? Did I miss it? Is everything okay?" Lyle was out of breath as he asked.

"Why do you care." Will looked up, coming out of his thoughts.

"Because I'm the father and I have something to tell, Karen." Lyle breathed, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath better.

"The babies fine." Will said. "Karen's not so good."

"What? Oh no, I have to see her." Lyle was frantic. He had done this to her. He needed to take it all back. Will pointed towards a hallway and told Lyle the room number.

* * *

Grace held on to Karen's hand as if she would never let go ever again. She had been scared out of her mind. Without Karen her whole world would be so different.

Jack sat on Karen's other side, his face buried in her hand, which he clasped with his own.

Karen opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. She faintly remembered giving birth. Suddenly she noticed Grace and Jack on either side of her. She smiled at them. Slowly she pulled the hand the Jack was holding on to for dear life up and Jack looked at her. A smile spreading across his face. Karen smiled back and he leaned in, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her. "I love you, Kare." He said.

"Karen." Grace looked up startled, and noticed she was awake. "Oh, Karen, you had us all scared out of our minds!" Grace, too, leaned in for a kiss.

"Aw, well I'm still here." Karen whispered. She looked up at Jack and then looked at Grace, letting her hand cup her tear stained face. "I love you guys." She smiled. "Where's Will?" She asked looking around.

"I think he was pretty scared. He went to sit in the lobby. He had to think." Jack shrugged.

A nurse appeared in the door with a little cart. "I heard you woke up, so I decided to bring you your baby." She tried for a smile, knowing this poor mother couldn't even keep the baby. "He probably needs to be fed. Shall we start with the bottle?"

Suddenly Karen 's smile was lost, her face glazed over. The nurse carefully sat the baby into Karen's arms and Karen looked down at it. She wasn't going to cry. She'd already done that. Why were they torturing her with it? Normal mothers could nurse, but since the baby wouldn't be hers...

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lyle bounced in. "Karen, I can't do it." He cried.

She looked up angrily at him, and pulled the baby in closer, suddenly not wanting anyone to touch it.

"I'm sorry. I love you too much to take the baby away. It's yours. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it's yours." He said sincerely. Jack and Grace looked at him, mouths open in awe. The nurse excused herself, not wanting to mettle in this personal affair and Will stood at the door, equally amazed.

Karen just sat there, staring ahead, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"All right, I'm leaving now." Lyle turned to go, but before he reached the door he turned again.

"By the way, what is it? Just so I know."

"It's a boy." Jack said.

Lyle nodded and left.

A smile appeared on Karen's face.

"Karen, it's yours!" Grace exclaimed happily, sitting down next to Karen. "See, I told you he couldn't do it."

Karen looked over at Grace. "Thank you." She smiled, and then looked down at her son. He was so tiny. He had dark eyes, much like her own, but he was very bald. Jack and Grace looked down at him as well, and Will came over too. He looked at it, amazed. Karen pulled back the blanket to see his little hands. "They're so cute." She said holding one and looking at the tiny little fingernails. Next were the toes. They too were tiny and Jack couldn't help but reach out and touch them.

"He's so calm." Grace noted, having not heard him cry, except for when they'd rushed him out.

"I know." Karen agreed. They, of course, had to make sure it was a boy. And he sure was. They all smiled to themselves.

The nurse came back in and smiled. "Have you decided if you want to start with the bottle?"

"No." Karen shook her head. "I'll nurse."

"All right, well if you need any help just page me."

"Okay." Karen grinned. He was hers. Forever.

TBC...thanks for the review typoqueen! I was wondering where everyone got off to. lol


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Phyllis watched as all the babies slept. It was her and another nurse's job to take care of them after hospital hours. For time being they were all quiet, except one little boy in the corner. He was making a fuss but he wasn't sleeping either. Somehow he'd wiggled his foot out of the blanket and was kicking it up and down. Phyl laughed and then went to him.

"Hey, there." She smiled down at him. He was one of the calmest babies they had. He hardly cried, except for the occasional little bout when he had to leave his mother. She wrapped him up and decided to take him to his mother.

As she neared the door, she realized a light was still on. "I suppose you're still up too?" Phyl joked.

"Yes." Karen put down her magazine and sat up so she could take her son from Phyl. She and Phyl had become very good friends, since Karen's stay at the hospital had been prolonged to make sure she was stable enough to leave. "Was he awake again?" Karen smiled down at him. He did sort of look like Lyle, in a since. She would just have to get used to that.

Phyl nodded 'yes'. "I swear he never sleeps unless he's with you." She laughed and sat down in a seat next to Karen.

Karen smiled and opened her shirtfront so she could nurse. She knew it was the only way to get him to sleep, and the fact he somehow knew it was her he was with.

"So, have you though of name's?" Phyl asked.

"Yes, but there are so many. I don't know where to begin. I don't know what he looks like either. You know how some moms just know their children's names as soon as they see them. Well I have no clue." Karen sighed.

They discussed names for what seemed like ever, and the Karen looked down and noticed that her son was no longer sucking and had fallen asleep in her lap. She didn't want Phyl to take him, but knew she'd have to.

"Is he asleep?" Phyl asked, noticing Karen's sudden silence.

"Yeah, but do you have to take him? I'm probably not even going to sleep tonight. I'll be careful, please." Karen begged. Phyl smiled at her and laughed.

"All right, but if I get in trouble you're going down with me too." Phyl joked. "Plus, I think he'll sleep better with you anyway." Phyl smiled and said good night then left.

Karen looked down at her sleeping baby. He was so cute. Although he did have Lyle's oval shaped head, but his eyes were a lot like her own. His nose even looked like hers. Well no matter what he was still the most adorable baby ever. She hugged him to her and let him sleep in her arms.

* * *

Once again Jack, Grace, and Will were there early in the morning. They had practically moved in to the room, or so it seemed. Grace was sprawled out on a chair, sipping coffee. Will was sitting in another chair, and Jack had been stalking some poor nurse he swore was gay. Karen was awake in her bed, still holding her son.

"So, Karen you should really name him some time." Grace hinted.

"Oh, honey I know, I should. Especially if I get to leave this place tomorrow." She looked down at her son and frowned, deep in thought. "Walker, for Stanley?"

"Oh, I like. Doesn't he need a middle name though?" Will asked.

"I don't have a middle name." Karen looked at him.

"But it's the new thing to have a middle name. And he doesn't get to tag on a bunch of surnames like you."

"Hey, now, Wilma. You want to start something?" Karen pointed a finger at him and gave him a look.

Will laughed. "I'm just saying that he'd be better off with a long name."

"Rory!" Jack rang out as he paraded through the hospital door. "His name is Rory, and he's gorgeous, and he's gay, and I have a date." Jack boasted.

Karen looked in thought for a moment. "Rory Walker?" She asked out loud.

"No, his name is Rory Cross." Jack looked confused.

"No, Jackie, for baby." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that could work." Jack put a finger to his chin.

"I like it." Will smiled.

"Me too." Grace agreed, but then frowned. "What's his last name going to be, Ms. Delaney St. Croix-Popeil Walker Finster?"

"How'd you know...oh nevermind. I don't know." Karen looked exasperated. "It's not going to be Finster. No matter what! And it's not Stanley's, nor the other two, so Delaney?"

"Will Lyle be okay with that?" Will asked.

"I'm sure he won't care."

"What if you tag Finster on at the end?" Grace suggested.

"Like hyphenate the two?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Will nodded his head yes.

"Alright. So Rory Walker Delaney-Finster." Karen looked around and everyone gave her his or her approval. "All right then."

TBC...Thanks typoqueen. More reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Karen was released. She was happy to get out of that dump of a place, and off those damn machines. Rory seemed pretty happy too. He seemed glad to be able to be with her. He would start fussing if someone else tried to hold him. He'd get over it though. He seemed to like Grace and Jack. But for some reason was particularly keen about Will.

They arrived back at the penthouse and Karen realized there wasn't really a room for Rory.

"Oh, well, Karen. There's a little surprise for you." Grace smiled.

"Yeah, come with us." Jack smiled.

"All right." Karen took Rory out of his car seat and placed him on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and followed them up the stairs. They turned the corner and came to a closed door.

"Are you ready?" Will asked from behind Karen as he smiled at Rory and wiggled his little fingers.

"Yes, I suppose." Karen sighed, not necessarily liking surprises.

"Okay," Jack opened the door and an entire nursery lay in front of them. It was blue, with designs and patterns. A crib, changing table, teddy bears, books, everything imaginable for a baby and into his toddler years. Even a rocking chair set in the corner.

"Wow! Thank you guys. How'd you pull it off?" Karen asked stepping in and looking around. At the back of the room was a closet full of clothes.

"We didn't," Grace said.

"I did." Lorraine stepped in and smiled at Karen, who smiled back.

"Oh! Well thank you, Lorraine." They embraced, and Lorraine smiled at Rory, who had been squished between them.

"I had to do something for you after what my Daddy put you through, so I called up Rosario and she agreed to let me do it." Lorraine explained, looking around at the finished product.

"And I'm glad she did." Karen was still beaming.

* * *

Lorraine and the rest of the gang stayed for dinner. Everyone sat around and ate and chatted about the last few days. Karen listened, but was mainly focused on Rory, who she was holding in her arm. He had fallen asleep, but she knew he'd want to nurse soon.

She was glad that he had finally gotten out of her. Being pregnant had sucked at times. But there were certain things that made her glad she had gone through with it. Like when Rory had kicked for the first time, or they way everyone had been so tentative to her.

She noticed he'd started to stir, and knew he would be up soon. She looked up and smiled at her guests. "Will you excuse me, I think Rory's getting up, and its time to eat." She explained, pulling herself up.

"Sure." Jack smiled at her and then went back to talking to Lorraine and Will about his new catch, Rory. Grace was partially listening, but decided to go talk with Karen, who would probably be better company. She got up, excusing herself to deaf ears, and then followed Karen to the study.

Before she made herself known, she stood at the door and watched Karen handle her son. She was so careful, but seemed as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She pulled her perfectly, wonderful, despite just having a baby, breast out and leant it to Rory, who gladly took it.

"Well come in, Gracie." She smiled, covering her breast slightly with her shirt.

"How'd you know I was there?" It was rhetorical, and needn't be answered. She smiled back at Karen and sat across from her. "So what's it like?" Grace asked.

"It's like getting your nipple sucked on by a toothless person." Karen grinned. "No, it's absolutely wonderful."

Grace smiled, feeling somewhat jealous of her friend. "Well I'm happy for you." Grace looked down. "So, when do you think you'll come back to work? It's awfully quiet without you around."

"Why Grace Adler, I think you miss me." Karen said slyly.

"Well just a little." Grace laughed. "But we could make the swatch room like a little nursery and you could bring him."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Karen nodded. "Well, honey, whenever you want me back. I suppose I'll need a few weeks though. You know to get used to the whole thing."

"Whenever you want, it's up to you." Grace smiled.

"So, why'd you follow me here?" Karen asked, after a brief pause in their conversation.

"I don't know. I guess I was bored by Jack's pointless talk about his new catch." Grace shrugged.

"Yeah, he can be pointless at time's but I love him." Karen smiled and looked down at her son again, missing Grace's slightly odd reaction.

For some reason Grace wanted to hear Karen say that about her. Why was she suddenly jealous of Jack and Karen's relationship? It was probably because her own relationship with Mr. Perfect, Leo, hadn't worked out.

"Honey," Karen had noticed Grace's sudden silence.

"What?" Grace looked up.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Karen asked, meeting Grace's eyes.

"Nothing. I guess I just miss having someone tell me they love me." Grace sighed, and sank deeper into her seat. She couldn't believe she had just told Karen that.

"Well, honey, you know I love you." Karen smiled and reached out across the studies desk for Grace's hand. Grace took hers and smiled.

"I know, Kare." Grace whispered, a warmth spreading through her at Karen's words. "I love you, too."

"Hey, how about you stick around after everyone leaves. Jack has a date tonight so he'll be away. He was worried I'd need him, but I reassured him he'd been with me enough." She smiled. "Yeah, we could have lots of fun. Stay up late, talk, drink, whatever."

"Aren't you not suppose to drink?" Grace eyed Karen.

"Well I could pump and give him a bottle. Don't worry honey. I'll figure something out." Karen reassured her.

"All right, I'll stay." Grace grinned. She was looking forward to that night, and the time she would get to spend with Karen. "So, is he done yet?" Grace asked as Karen pulled her hand away from Grace's to adjust her shirt and check her son.

"Almost." Karen smiled. He finally fell back to sleep and Karen reclasped her bra and buttoned up her shirt, determined not to wake Rory up. "Ok, let's get back to dinner." Karen stood up and cradled Rory in her arms, reaching for Grace's hand. Before they left she turned to her and kissed her cheek.

TBC...


End file.
